


谈判与爱之光

by StsFish



Series: 冰尘光中文翻译 [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Names, Negotiations, Pillow Talk, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StsFish/pseuds/StsFish
Summary: “我不是你的女人，斯塔克，”洛基怒吼道。“我不会乖乖地把你心爱的头生子送进你期盼的臂弯里。不管是哪种虚幻的情感让你这样做，立刻改掉。”他把托尼的手从腰上拍开。“你要明白：我并不喜欢你。”在洛基训斥的过程中托尼几乎一直高抬眉毛，但到了最后，他却只是简单地微笑着靠近。“医生告诉过我，荷尔蒙可能会以这种方式影响你，宝贝。”





	谈判与爱之光

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Negotiations and Love Songs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/412890) by [hannahrhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahrhen/pseuds/hannahrhen). 



托尼·斯塔克第一次带他上床——在他怀孕之后——时的情形荒谬透顶。对方缓慢谨慎地说服他，轻柔地碰触他，贪婪地爱抚他。不知怎的，他看起来既忙于评估又——如果洛基不得不承认的话——充满喜爱。

现在，躺在床上，亚麻被单端庄地拉到两人胸口，他辨认出发生了什么：他被当作托尼孩子的母亲对待。他被——神啊——他在 _做爱_ 。真恶心。托尼几乎是崇敬地抚摸着他的腹部，还有落在脖子上的吻，就在耳根处，完全不像他们早先交配那会留下淤青的咬啮。

交配。许多次。激情，愤怒，并且多么乐于冒险啊。已经快两年了，但回想起来那段日子，他仍充满喜爱。

洛基没有料到 _这个_ ——他仍然兴致勃勃的阴茎愉快地被抚弄着，像一只珍爱的宠物。斯塔克自己很安静，呼吸轻缓，显然压抑着他驯服掠夺的冲动。他反复地碰触这洛基的小腹，显然在寻找着什么——无疑是洛基怀孕的证据——他们的孩子的降生。铁人的下半身规矩地远离洛基的下半身。洛基甚至不能判别出斯塔克有没有勃起。

当托尼的的手温柔地环住洛基的腰，他凑近来温柔地亲吻神的嘴唇时，洛基受够了。

他伸手扼住托尼的咽喉，打断了他的动作。“立刻打住。”

托尼退回去，看着他，他的神情令人恼火。要说的话，那神情奇迹般地混合着惊讶、好笑、以及最令人愤怒的一种耐心的包容。这让他想败这人的两条手臂都打断。

“我不是你的女人，斯塔克，”洛基怒吼道。“我不会乖乖地把你心爱的头生子送进你期盼的臂弯里。不管是哪种虚幻的情感让你这样做，立刻改掉。”他把托尼的手从腰上拍开。“你要明白： _我并不喜欢你_ 。”

在洛基训斥的过程中托尼几乎一直高抬眉毛，但到了最后，他却只是简单地微笑着靠近。“医生告诉过我，荷尔蒙可能会以这种方式影响你，宝贝。”他亲吻洛基的脸颊。仍然是轻柔地。总是这么轻柔！

令人愤怒。

“ **呃啊** ！”洛基一把推开他，从床上站起来，忽视掉他疲惫的伴侣，拿起自己的衣服。“诅咒你，斯塔克，我来这儿不是为了这个。”

“不，你来这里告诉我我们有个儿子，然后意有所指地在我卧室旁徘徊。让后辈推进我房间里，来了一场——怎么说？一场两年以前的复盘？一场激烈、持久、破纪录的性交？”

洛基已经拿起了裤子，但他停了下来。他摆出自己最凶恶的表情看向对方。“ **没错** ！”

“正如我说的：荷尔蒙。”他抬起手臂。“回床上，宝贝。我们来聊聊。”

“你不过是在让我想出慢慢杀死你的新招。”

“那么，宝宝的名字。”

无稽之谈。“什么？”

“你说你想聊聊宝宝的名字。回来吧，宝贝，我们聊聊。”

“ **别再叫我‘宝贝’** 。”

“没可能。这就像是喷嚏——许多种的一种，全都十分迷人。无法克制，我保证。你也是一个，顺便说一下。”

“一个什么？！”

“一个完完全全的宝贝。火辣。美丽。就算是有了宝宝——顺说，身材完全没走形——让我只想打开你，就直接耕耘——”

洛基重重坐回床上，床垫危险地吱嘎大叫。他再一次紧紧扼住托尼的咽喉，打断了他的话。“别把我当成你播种的田地，斯塔克！”

喘息着从洛基手下呼吸，托尼伸手撬开他的手指，一根接一根。当他终于脱身而出，他让步道：“好吧，好吧——不能耕地，不能播种，不能收割，不能施肥——”

“斯塔克。”

“不能开垦？”

“ **斯塔克** ！”

“好吧，好吧——宝宝的名字。”

洛基有意识地尝试放松下来，他盘腿坐好，看着另一个人爬起来，靠着床头板坐好。他们对视了一会儿。终于，托尼说道：“从哪里开始呢？起名？”

洛基叹息。“在阿斯加德，传统上是父亲给孩子赐名。”

“好吧，那么——原谅我的迟钝，但是……在我们这张全家福里谁是爸爸？”

“我生育了孩子。你是父亲，至少传统是这么判定的。”

“所以你是——”

“不是。”

“但是——”

“ _不_ 。你一开始就没听我说吗？”

“好吧，那——就当我们俩都能当爹吧。那么，我们达成共识了，对吧？”

洛基试着不表现出自己的放松。想想看这凡人独自一人能干出些什么，他几乎不想让他染指这份义务。他点点头。“这……可以接受。”

托尼把被子拉过腰。“那么……他姓什么？”

“传统上——”

“噢，爹地一号知道他会喜欢这个的……或者说我应该自称‘擎天柱’？”

洛基说了下去。“——是父亲的名字加上后缀‘-之子’。”

托尼浅浅颔首。“嗯，明白了。像是奥丁之子。”托尼立刻反应过来他说错了话。“——或者，如果索尔有个儿子的话，就是索尔之子。”他纠正道。

“对。”洛基不知怎的稍稍放松了一点。

“那么，托尼之子？”

她们两个都皱起脸。

托尼再试了一次。“斯塔克之子？”

洛基耸耸肩。“我是这么想的。”

“斯塔克之子。好吧——我得说——对——我喜欢这个。”他权威地一拍手。“斯塔克之子！”

“停下。别洋洋得意。”

“你在开玩笑吗？我可以把自己的名字戳在一个北欧神的孩子身上。这是神话，宝贝！伊迪斯·他妈的·汉密尔顿*得给我加一章**——好吧，如果她没死的话。见鬼，你指望我不会洋洋得意？伊迪斯·他妈的·汉密尔顿！”

洛基盯着天花板，希望自己别揍对方。他深深地深呼吸。

托尼把这当作支持，继续喜形于色。“好了，那么，现在——名字。这又是怎么起的？”

洛基的苦难没有边界。他哼了一声。“随你喜欢，斯塔克。”

“你真的没有任何偏好？”

短暂停顿。“我可没这么说。”

他能感到托尼在看着他——他坚持盯着天花板时从余光里看见了。最后，托尼说道，“他有了我的姓。有没有哪个家人—— _随便_ 谁是你在乎的？或者，一个朋友？”

寂静。

“给我一点材料——一匹喜欢的马，或者一把了不起的生殖崇拜武器***，像你哥——”

“弗丽嘉。”

“弗丽嘉？啊，你的马？”

“我的 _母亲_ 。”

“噢？”

“她……对我很好。当其他人不这样的时候。”

“呣。好吧。‘弗丽嘉’。嗯，让我们想想这一个。”托尼一反常态地停下来，真正地思考起来。“好吧——试试这个：我们有一些名字因为用于不同的性别而发生变化——比如，安东尼亚对应安东尼。你——弗丽嘉这个名字有没有对应的男孩名？”

洛基扭头看向托尼。他沉默太久，令人不适，托尼的皮肤在他的视线下开始抽动。最终，他扭过头去。

“没有严格的对应。不过有个差不多的名字叫做弗雷(Frey)。”

托尼皱眉。“弗莱(Fray)？”

“弗雷。”

“像是F-R-A-Y？弗莱？”

“我不知道在你们的语言里是怎么拼的，你这低能儿。”

凡人荒谬透顶的反常行为继续着，他在这羞辱之后竟大为振作。“你知道在英语里这是什么意思吗？”洛基的沉默也没能打消他的兴头。“斗争。冲突。像是，疯狂的情形。‘再战一次’——了不起的电影****，顺说——连姆·尼森——稍后我会让你看看的。”

洛基屈尊一看时，托尼推荐的动画都挺有意思的。“你喜欢这样？让我们的儿子以冲突为名？”

“我爱极了。不然还有什么名字更配 _我们的_ 儿子？我绝不会给他起名为霍华德，看在上帝的份上。”他停顿片刻。“不。我猜‘索尔’也不在候选名单上。”

洛基的冲动头一次不是暴打这个可恶的男人。取而代之，他转身面向托尼，细看那仍然充满希望的神情，伸出手去碰——抚摸——托尼的胸口，反应堆的光辉笼罩在其上。轻柔地，当然。见鬼。

他对上托尼的视线。“那就弗莱。我们的孩子，生于冲突。”

“弗莱·斯塔克之子——挺吉利的名字，对一个很有可能征服世界的孩子来说。”托尼大笑。“字面意义上。”

洛基的手掌继续它的航程，拂过一只乳头，拂过肌肉，落在锁骨上。他以拇指爱抚那薄薄的皮肤。片刻后，托尼伸手松松地握住洛基的手腕，止住了他的动作。

“那，我什么时候可以——”

“很快，斯塔克。很快。”

那评估的、好笑的、耐心的包容的神情终于消退了，洛基屏住呼吸，看着托尼以再次望向自己——带着甜蜜。暗示着卷土重来的欲望。

“让我这么做吧。拥有你。以我的方式。”

“如果我们采取你的方式，我们在接下来的两年里会重复这同一场讨论。”

托尼扬起头，手指摩挲着洛基的手背。他的语气沉静，令人信服。“那样会很糟吗？”

洛基没有回答。确认代之，他拧过身子，躺回斯塔克身边的亚麻床单上。他伸出一只手，握住托尼的手，拉着它放在自己的腰上。“做你必须做的事情，”他柔和地说，尽他所能表现得了无兴趣。

这一次，当托尼倾身亲吻他时，洛基准许了。

**Author's Note:**

> *伊迪斯·汉密尔顿，古典文学研究家。  
> **指的应该是她的著作《神话》。  
> ***……是说索尔的锤子像【哔——】。  
> ****《人狼大战》The Grey 2012. 再战一次(Once more into the fray)是其中名句。


End file.
